Undisclosed Desires
by WalkInTheMoonlight
Summary: The curtains opened and the entire club erupted in applause as a certain red headed toon made her way onstage. The woman in the shadows felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of her; Jessica Rabbit. Rated M for later chapters. - songfic -
1. Chapter 1

As the band prepared to play the next song, the large crowd consisting mostly of men all hushed quickly, their eager eyes locked on the sparkling curtains that concealed their beautiful night's entertainment from them. At the very back of the club, sitting at one of the private booths was a lone figure of a woman. She was a toon, sitting cloaked in shadows, a glass of vodka before her on the table, a lit cigarette held loosely in one hand that rested on the tabletop. She wore a revealing white dress, a long, red coat hiding her body from the eyes of the club. Like everyone else, her eyes were fixed on the navy blue curtains of the stage, eagerly waiting impatiently for the star of the show to appear.

The band began playing their music and the whole club's lights faded to darkness, save for one spotlight that shone on the curtains. The woman in the back of the club shifted her position, leaning forwards in her seat, resting her elbows on the table before her.

The curtains opened and the entire club erupted in applause as a certain red headed toon slowly made her way onstage, the spotlight following her every movement, causing her red dress to sparkle like a thousand diamonds. The woman in the shadows felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of her, Jessica Rabbit. She looked just as beautiful as ever.

"_I know you suffered, but I don't want you to hide. It's cold and loveless; i won't let you be denied."_

Everyone in the club watched in total awe as Jessica moved around the stage, her voice smooth and sexy as she sang.

"_Soothe me; I'll make you feel pure. Trust me, you can be sure__"_ the woman in the shadows almost groaned out loud as the red-head slid sexily down the wall of the stage, and back up again. Her red hair gleaming as it moved with her.

"_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask. I want to exorcise the demons from your past__"_ she moved slowly and deliberately across the stage as she sang, her dress moving around her, hardly covering her yet not revealing enough. Someone in the crowd wolf whistled and she glanced over to them, winking sexily, not once stopping her song.

She ventured to the edge of the stage, leaning down - keeping perfect balance in her high heels – to pull the man before her into a standing position by his tie. She leaned close to his face, _"__I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart__ " _she sang softly to him. The man shivered and went weak at the knees, falling back into his chair.

She smirked at him and straightened, stalking down the long stage, her hips wiggling sensually, her hair falling over one eye.

She moved to the very edge of the stage, walking on the top of the table there, the young man seated there helping her by holding her hand as she climbed down to stand on the floor of the club. She moved behind him and rested both hands on his shoulders, leaning down to sing in his ear "_You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine__"_

Her hands slyly trailed down his chest as she sang her next line_, "__You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine". _The man groaned at her touch, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. The woman in the shadows smirked at his reaction, ignoring the strong pang of jealousy she felt for him being so close to Jessica.

"_**Please**_ _me_" she sang, her voice becoming low and husky, turning on every member of the club even more. She trailed her hands back up to the man's shoulders. One hand reached out and cupped his cheek, swinging his head round so he was looking straight into her green eyes, "_show me how it's done_" she trailed a finger across his cheek, "_**Tease**__ me_" then eventually pushing him away from her, not enough to harm him, but enough to make him almost fall off his chair. "_You are the one_" she sang as she moved through the crowd, her beautiful eyes flitting here and there, taking each of them in.

She moved to another table, sitting on its top, leaning over to its occupant "_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_" she trailed a gloved hand down his chest, "_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask_" then rolled off the table, and stalked closer to where the woman cloaked in the shadows sat. She grabbed onto one of the poles that held the red curtains to each booth apart and slid down it, opening her legs, her dress covering her private area _"I want to exorcise the demons from your past_" someone in the crowd groaned loudly as she did so, causing a low chuckle to escape her cherry red lips, she straightened once more and moved away from where the cloaked woman sat, glancing in her direction, curious to see who she was as the shadows concealed the toon perfectly. But Jessica was only there to entertain the males as ordered by the club owner, the woman in the shadows knew that "_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_".

She began her slow strut back to the stage as the band played the instrumental part of the song, her part beginning as she climbed gracefully back onto the stage – again aided by a very eager man–"_**Please**__ me, show me how it's done_" she slowly moved back to the centre stage, every eye in the room trained to take in her every move, from the swish of her dress, to every wink or smirk she gave, "_trust me_" she spun around as she reached the centre of the stage, her arms thrown wide, the spotlight making her hair and dress to shimmer, dazzling everyone, her voice strong and deep as she sang "You are the one!"

Every one in the room caught their breath in their throats as they watched her, she looked like a Goddess standing there, her song casting a spell over everyone, pulling them into her charm. Her beautiful body enchanting them as she moved with grace unlike any other toon.

"_I __want to reconcile the violence in your heart I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask._I want to exorcise the demons from your past" she turned her back on the crowd and stalked away, "_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart"._

The curtains fell, concealing her from view, her spell broken as she disappeared. Every member of the club were instantly on their feet, cheering, clapping, shouting her name and declaring their love for her.

The only one who remained unmoved was the woman in the shadows at the back.

Holli sighed, her heart slowing to a less excited beat. It was unbelievable how one woman could have so much power over her.

_I guess some things never change _she thought slyly to herself as she stubbed out her cigarette. The crowd hushed as the next act appeared on the stage. Holli ignored them and downed her drink, raising and leaving her booth quietly, heading for the backstage door.

_Time for a little reunion. _She smirked as she pushed the door open, heading for the door marked "Jessica Rabbit".


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is not a song fic, me think i will keep only the 1****st**** chapter as on...mabey. **

**Ok i'm very sorry for the very late upload but i had severe writer's block on where to go with this story and the reason for Holli's disappearance.**

**Enjoy this chapter, will hopefully upload the third soon once i figure out where i'm going with it 3**

**~Vicki **

Jessica sighed as she entered her dressing room. She felt disgusted by all those men out there, mindlessly drooling over her. Her maid Betty hurried in behind her, closing the door after the maids who had delivered the countless numbers of flower bouquets from her admirers.

"You were fabulous tonight Ms. Rabbit, the best yet." Betty cooed at her as she bustled around, packing away her clothes into her wardrobe, and selecting her next outfit to wear.

Jessica sat at her dresser mirror, studying her reflection with a slight frown on her cartooned face. She sighed and peeled off her purple gloves, throwing them to the floor for Betty to take care of.

She had grown tired of performing for those men; they only wanted her for her body and sex appeal. She longed for the old days where she was on stage to have fun and be herself, those days when she was with...

She huffed and turned away from her vanity, banishing those memories. She kicked off her heels and signalled Betty to leave, "thank you Betty, you can go."

Betty nodded and after packing away the last of her clothes, left Jessica's room without a word.

Jessica sighed, happy to have a moment to herself. She collected her emerald green, silk dressing down that Betty had set out for her and moved behind her partition to change. Her signature crimson, sparkly dress was discarded on the floor along with the rest of her clothes. She pulled the dressing gown over her naked body, enjoying the feel of the soft silk against her flawless skin.

She sighed and walked out from behind the partition, and gasped in surprise as her eyes found the figure on her couch.

Holli smirked at Jessica's reaction. "Hello Jess" she purred.

Jessica's eyes took in the toon sitting on the couch. She looked the same as she remembered; tousled blond hair swept up in a messy bun, large, blue eyes, pink lips that were held in an endless pout. She wore a big, red coat that fell loose around her shoulders revealing her flawless, pale skin. She sat with her long legs crossed, her feet encased in dangerously high heels (but who was Jessica to judge about that?).

"What are you do...I mean, how did you...where...?" she stuttered, looking at Holli in complete confusion.

Holli giggled at her, "nice to see you too, Jessica."

Jessica collected herself, "What are you doing here, Holli?"

Holli pouted, uncrossing her legs and sitting up straighter on the couch, "What? Do I need a reason to visit my old _friend_?" she asked, her voice taunting the red head.

Jessica looked at her, "I haven't seen you for nearly 7 years now, and you expect me to just accept that you are here? I want an explanation. Now." She commanded, resuming her usual in control posture.

Holli's eyes slid all over Jessica, she bit softly at her bottom lip as she did.

Jessica couldn't deny she was happy to see her again, after all they had been through who wouldn't? But she was angry, angry that she had left her. She had just disappeared with no explanation.

"What happened to you?" she demanded, her temper rising.

A shadow of darkness crossed Holli's eyes; it was gone just as soon as it appeared. But she smirked and stood, letting her red coat fall to the floor. Jessica took in the white dress that had been her signature style, just as her own red, sparkly dress was marked as her's.

Holli slowly stalked over to Jessica, her hips swaying seductively, her eyes hungrily sliding over her body, taking in every detail that she had already stored to memory.

Jessica didn't move as Holli slowly moved closer to her. She was still confused and shocked that she was here, after all this time. But her desire for her, her memories of what they had shared, her...love...overpowered any other feelings inside her. Her eyes took all of her in; from her sandy blonde hair piled messily on top of her head, her piercing blue eyes, her generous cleavage accented by her dress, her slim form, her hips swaying temptingly to her long, milky legs. She licked her lips, trying to bring moisture to her suddenly dry mouth. Holli's eyes darted to those plum lips and a smirk traced her own.

She came close to Jessica, so close that there was scarcely a breath of air between the two.

"We'll talk later, baby" Holli purred, her hands rising to the opening of Jessica's dressing gown. Jessica was about the same height as her now that she was missing her heels and Holli had hers. Their eyes were level and she gazed into those beautiful green ones she had missed for so long. Her gaze was hot on her, building the tension between the two. Holli pulled the dressing gown's openings apart, slipping it down past her shoulders. It landed on the floor with a soft rustle. Holli gazed at the perfect body before her, her knees weakening. Her memories hadn't done her justice. She smirked at the red-head and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

All thoughts of explanations and anger left Jessica's mind as she felt those perfect lips against her's once more. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and they fell to the floor.

Every touch, every sound, the heat, the passion, the feeling of completion; it was all the same as before and yet completely knew. Both Toons felt their worlds complete as they kissed and moved together as one.

When it was done, they lay together in each other's arms. They fell asleep under the silvery moon's gaze as its delicate rays filtered in though the curtains over the windows of the dressing room.

Words would come later, for now, they stayed as one, slipping into dreamless sleep.


End file.
